Kaibigan
"Kaibigan" is the second Holy Wednesday episode of the 2017 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It succeeds the episode "Mansyon" in the Wednesday lineup. The episode aired on 12 April 2017 with a total runtime of 44 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. Supporting cast includes Bianca Umali, Kim Rodriguez, Shyr Valdez, Jim Pebanco, Vince Gabriel Villanueva, and Marc Justine Alvarez. The episode is directed by Joel Lamangan. Plot Vito (Vic Sotto) and Jeff (Joey de Leon) are best friends who have stayed very close to each other since they were children. During Jeff's birthday celebration, they retell the story of their friendship throughout the years to Jeff's curious daughters. In a flashback, young Vito and young Jeff await their turn to be circumcised via the traditional pukpok method. While waiting, Vito offers Jeff a piece of chewing gum to diminish the pain. They become best friends thereafter. In a longer flashback, Jeff recalls how Vito helped him cope with the death of her wife. Afraid of being alone, Vito offers Jeff a piece of chewing gum to lessen his feelings of grief. With two children in college, Jeff decides to work abroad to help them with their tuition. Vito offers to take care of his children during his absence. After Jeff is forced to work under the table abroad, he is unable to regularly send financial support for his daughters. Without hesitation, Vito offers to provide them the money that they need for school. At one point, he is forced to use his savings to pay for one of the girl's medical expenses after suffering from a gallbladder infection. Jeff promises to pay him back once he has earned enough money. After suffering from lightheadedness, Vito is diagnosed by the doctor with a serious eye infection that, if left untreated, can lead to permanent blindness. The doctor advises him to undergo treatment immediately. With little savings left, Vito delays his treatment and relieves his worsening vision with eyeglasses. Later, Jeff returns to the country and is welcomed by his daughters and his best friend. He is surprised to see that his friend is wearing glasses, which Vito simply dismisses as a sign of aging. One morning, Vito wakes up from his sleep and is horrified to see nothing. With no proper treatment, Vito has finally lost his eyesight. Jeff begs him to stay strong and offers him a piece of chewing gum, recalling how it has always gotten them through anguish in the past. He asserts that they will crush all of their problems like a piece of chewing gum. Jeff and his daughters promise to take care of Vito as long as they can to repay him for his sacrifices. Back in the present day, Jeff brings Vito to the spot where they spent most of their childhood days. He compares their friendship to a chewing gum, promising that he will not abandon Vito whatever problem they may face in life. Cast Main cast * Vic Sotto as Vito * Joey de Leon as Jeff Supporting cast * Bianca Umali as Denise * Kim Rodriguez as Princess * Shyr Valdez as Ems * Jim Pebanco as Eddie Also starring * Vince Gabriel Villanueva as young Vito * Marc Justine Alvarez as young Jeff Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles